lost
by LOVEASH
Summary: santa carla is the murder capital of the world with people going missing and nobody knows why. ashley davies more there with her mom and sister. she meet spencer can she help change things or will she become one of the lost ones
1. murder capital of the world

Spinning merrily. Young kids and teenagers occupy the horses and benches.A tough group of "SURF NAZIS" also ride."My Beach, My Wave" on their T-shirts.

The LOST kids enter the carousel house. Cool kids in dis-

tinctive dress. Compelling; not threatening. They are

aiden, liam, PAUL, luke; Aiden the obvious leader.

max, the head Surf Nazi, sits in one of the carousel's

benches with his arm around his girl, SHELLY. He thinks

he's King of the Boardwalk.. And doesn't like it one bit

when Shelly casts an appreciative glance toward Aiden.

Aiden smiles back at her. Not flirting, just being chi-

valrous. max scowls and takes his anger out on Paul by

tripping him as he goes by. An insult... a shove. Aiden

joins Paul. Surf Nazis join max . The Lost kids close

ranks. A major melee seems ready to erupt, when the ugly

end of a nightstick is shoved against his Adam's apple.

A three hundred pound security GUARD is at the other end.

The ride suddenly ends.

GUARD

I told you to stay off the boardwalk.

For an endless moment Aiden's and the Guard's eyes lock

in mortal combat. Neither one willing to give ground.

Then Aiden smiles.

Aiden

Come on, let's guys.

The Lost kids begin to leave as the Guard turns to max

and the Surf Nazis.

GUARD

You too, off the boardwalk. And

don't come back!

max and the Surf Nazis grumble and leave. There is

bad blood between them and the Lost kids, but both groups

hate the Security Guard more.

BOARDWALK - LARGE, EMPTY PARKING LOT 4

The Security Guard approaches his lone car carrying his

lunch pail. Deadly quiet.

VAMPIRE POV SHOT

Zooming down on the Guard. A rush of air. High-pitched

SCREECHING. WHISPERING VOICES.

THE GUARD

looks up -- reacts for a split second -- and then he's

gone -- pulled UPWARD OUT OF FRAME so fast, he's just a

blur. Only his lunch box -- bouncing on the pavement

-- remains behind.

Clown faces bobbing. Dark images in the carousel.

DESERTED BEACH - NIGHT

WAVES LAP against the beach. Lonely and deserted. No

one around for miles.

All is quiet and still, until... WHOOSH! THUD!

THE GUARD'S BODY

falls from the sky and lands in the wet sand

.balloon.

PACIFIC COAST - MORNING

Christine davies drives -- late thirties, sexy, warm, com-

fortable with herself -- a bit of a free spirit. kyla,

14, a victim of too many afternoons in shopping malls

watching Bratpack movies, sits next to her in her trendy

duds, suffering the foreign coastline with her large

Malamute dog NANOOK.

Ashley, in her late teens, slumps in the back seat. she

is a loner, an independent and not enjoying the ride.

Christine We're getting close...

Kyla

What's that smell?

Christine

(filling lungs) Ocean air!

kyla

Smells like something died.

Christine

Guys, I know it hasn't been easy...

the divorce and now the move... but

I think you're really going to like

living in Santa Carla...

No reply. Her daughters look unconvinced.

Christine

How 'bout some music.

She turns on the radio to COUNTRY AND WESTERN.

kyla

Keep going.

She next finds an EASY LISTENING station.

Ashley

Keep going.

She next finds Donovan singing "Mellow Yellow."

kyla/Ashley

Keep going.

Christine

(laughing)

Wait. Haight-Ashbury! The summer

of love! 'Mellow Yellow.'

kyla/Ashley

Keep going!

They all laugh as Christine turns the dial to a CURRENT ROCK

HIT and the girls relax.

THEIR POV - LARGE BILLBOARD

Showing Boardwalk, Pier, etc. Reads: "Welcome to Santa

Carla."

As they pass, only Ashley notices what has been spray

painted on the back of the sign: "MURDER CAPITAL OF THE

WORLD."

SANTA CARLA - MORNING

ESTABLISH Summer/Fun atmos -- Bikinis, Surfers, Bikers,

Colorful Locals, etc.

GAS STATION/SURF RENTAL/TRAMPOULINE RIDE

In the center of the action. Christine pumps gas into the

Rover as kyla runs up to her.

kyla

Mom, there's an amusement park

right on the beach!

Christine

That's the boardwalk, kyla.

kyla

Can we go now, huh?

Christine

Maybe later. Grandpa's expecting

us.

Christine is disturbed as she notices TWO RUNAWAY TEENAGERS

RUMMAGING through a nearby garbage bin for something to

eat. She and kyla are distracted however as they see

ashley rolling her HONDA MOTOR BIKE from out of the

U-Haul.

ashley

I need to stretch my legs. I'll

follow you.

The Attendant gives Christine five dollars in change. She

hands it to kyla, indicating the Two Runaways.

Christine

Tell them to get something to eat.

kyla

I thought we were poor.

Christine

Not that poor.

kyla runs off as ashley starts her prize possession.

Christine

Still mad at me?

Ashley

For what.

Christine

For everything.

ashley can't deal with this and just roars her engine.

Christine

If you want to check it out and

meet us later it's okay.

kyla returns, having heard this.

kyla

What!? she can and I can't?! No

fair!!

ashley

That's okay, Mom. I can see it

later. I'll help you unload.

Christine seems pleasantly surprised by Ashley's display of

responsibility. She and kyla get in the Rover as the

Runaways shout to them.

RUNAWAY

Hey, thanks, lady.

Christine

(to Runaways)

Use some of it to call home.

(to kyla as they

pull out)

Those kids look like me twenty

years ago.

kyla

When you ran away from home, hitch-

hiked to Berkeley, spent the night

in Golden Gate Park and begged for

spare change in the morning?

Christine

You've heard this story before?

kyla

So many times, I'm starting to

think it happened to me.

GRANDPA'S HOUSE - DAY

A long winding road leads to the old lodge-like funky

house. The Land Rover pulls up followed by Ashley on

her motorbike.

GRANDPA, a rugged individualist wearing old denims,

Indian moccasins, long grey braid down his back, is a

lifeless form on the front porch. Christine and girls approach.

ashley

He looks dead.

Christine

He's just a deep sleeper.

Ashley

He's not breathing, Mom.

Christine becomes concerned as she feels his head.

kyla

If he's dead can we move back to

Phoenix?

Before Christine and ashley can belt kyla, Grandpa opens his

mischievous eyes.

GRANDPA

Playin' dead... and from what I

heard, doin; a damn good job of

it, too.

Ashley and kyla exchange weird looks as Christine hugs her

father.

GRANDPA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Large, lodge-like; funky leather furniture and Indian

blankets. ashley carries in her lps while kyla

struggles with her MAMMOTH COLLECTION OF COMIC BOOKS.

Ashley

This is kind of a cool place.

kyla

(deadpan)

I'm so excited I just can't hide

it. I'm about to lose control and

I think I like it.

Ashley

Will you give Mom a break?

kyla follows ashley into the...

KITCHEN

As Ashley , about to put her lps down on back porch,

.

kyla

Grandpa does not own a T.V. Have

you noticed? There's no T.V.

Santa Carla has no malls, no

Cineplexes and now I won't even

have MTV. I will not know anything

hip happening anymore.

Ashley

Hey, kyla, we're flat broke.

kyla

Even poor people have T.V.s

GRANDPA'S HOUSE

Nanook dashes about discovering nature, while Grandpa

Christine unload the U-Haul.

GRANDPA

Christine, you're the only woman I ever

knew didn't improve her situation by getting divorced.

Christine

A big legal war wasn't going to

improve anybody's situation. We've

all been through enough. Besides

I was raised better than that.

Thanks for having us, Dad.

She hugs him, accidentally pulling on his braid.

GRANDPA

Ouch, my hair...

Christine

When I dressed like you do now,

you threw me out of the house.

I used to hate your short hair

and your uptight suits... then I

went ahead and married one... I

went Yuppie and you became a

hippie... Were still out of synch.

AN UPSTAIRS BEDROOM

kyla is stacking her comic book collection on the shelves

when Ashley enters.

Ashley

This room is mine.

Kyla

I was here first.

Ashley

Okay. I'll flip you for it.

Kyla can see it's her only chance.

kyla

Okay...

ashley smiles, grabs kyla suddenly and "flips" her upside

down. ashley is laughing, but her tone changes dramati-

cally when kyla reaches out, grabs hold of ashley's boobs

and squeezes hard. ashley drops kyla.

Ashley

Owwww! You little shit!

kyla is out the door as Ashley pursues.

DOWN THE STAIRCASE THROUGH THE LIVING ROOM

kyla yells to Christine, who is outside.

kyla

Help me, Mom. Help.

Christine

Soon.

kyla tears open a pair of old sliding doors and runs into:

THE OLD BAR

Stuffed animals of all kinds staring down at him: Squir-

rels, birds, cats, etc.

Also, boxes of eyes, pelts, hides, wooden animal forms.

In other words, all the equipment and accouterments of

a taxidermist.

Ashley

dashes in. Both girls stare in wonder.

The whole scene is very weird. Suddenly a voice from

behind.

GRANDPA

Rules!

Both boys jump, Grandpa is behind them.

GRANDPA

Got some rules around here.

. KITCHEN

Grandpa opens the refrigerator revealing a shelf with a

cardboard flap on it reading: "Old Fart."

GRANDPA

Second shelf is mine... keep my

root beers and double-thick Mint

Oreo cookies there... Nobody

touches the second shelf...

Grandpa closes the door as Ashley notices something out

the window, as they follow Grandpa back towards the

living room. Ashley points to a small marijuana crop

growing outside. kyla is puzzled but ashley make a

"smoking a joint" gesture.

LIVING ROOM

They follow Grandpa.

GRANDPA

When the mailman brings the T.V.

Guide on Wednesdays, sometimes

the corner of the address label

will curl up... You'll be tempted

to peel it off. Don't. You'll

end up rippin' the cover and I

don't like that...

He disappears into the Taxidermy.

GRANDPA

... And stay outta here.

kyla

You have a T.V.?

GRANDPA

No, I just like to read the T.V.

Guide. Read the T.V. Guide, you

don't need a T.V...

INT. THE KITCHEN - NIGHT

Ashley , kyla and christine do the dinner dishes together. The

radio is playing. A HIT FROM THE SIXTIES comes on.

"Land Of A Thousand Dances." christine begins to move to the

music. Then she puts down her dish towel and starts to

dance.

christine

This is how we used to do it.

'Pony Time.'

christine grabs Kyla by the hand and pulls her away from the

sink. she copies her. In fact, she's even more wild.

christine and Kyla are laughing and having a great time. christine

and Kyla try to include Ashley, but she's embarrassed.

. BEACH IN FRONT OF THE BOARDWALK- NIGHT

ashley and kyla walk across the beach, around the burning

bonfires. The beach is crowded. max and the Surf Nazis

hang out. It is all very strange and exciting to kyla and

ashley who make their way towards the lively boardwalk.

kyla fusses with her "mussed" hair and trendy clothes.

ashley

You're beautiful.

kyla

Wanna change my hair, my clothes,

my face.

They go up the stairs near the bandstand. A LOUD ROCK

GROUP performs. The crows and action are exciting.

ashley and kyla make their way through the young people..

ashley suddenly sees:

spencer

A heart-stopping young beauty. Different from anyone in

the crowd, listening to the music and even though she's

with LAD, 14, a sweet-faced but sad boy, she seems

alone. As the MUSIC BUILDS, she suddenly feels Ashley 's

gaze and their eyes meet. She is a person looking for a

friend. ashley smiles. spencer wants to smile back, but

she can't, and reaching for Laddie, disappears through

the crowd. Ashley grabs kyla and follows.

SANTA CARLA PIER - NIGHT

In view of the boardwalk, but quite a distance away.

christine, in a soft summer skirt and blouse walks on the busy

pier; restaurants, souvenir stores, boat rentals, etc.

A "brain dead" ex-hippie is preaching; ranting and raving.

christine falls in step for a moment with a TOURIST COUPLE

who are smiling over the ex-hippie.

christine

I think I dated that guy.

The couple chuckle and disappears in the crowd as christine

comes across a kiosk with dozens of local ads for apart-

ments for rent, fishing boats, seminars, and many flyers

with missing children. Being added to this is a xeroxed

flyer with a picture of the heavyset Security Guard we

saw killed. "MISSING" in large black type over his photo.

This is being placed there by his WIFE AND TWO CHILDREN.

christine passes the sad woman and their eyes meet for a

second. Lucy notices a "HELP WANTED" SIGN in a restau-

rant window. As she goes to inspect it however, she

suddenly becomes aware of a YOUNG BOY looking very lost

in the middle of the summer crowd.

POV OF christine

tending to the child.

This is through a store window looking out onto the pier

with the boardwalk in the distance. A BUZZER SOUNDS.

AND POV MOVES THROUGH THE DOORWAY OF A VIDEO STORE.

as the LOST kids enter aggressively.

These POV's belong to john, the tall good-looking friendly

owner of VIDEOMAX, a trendy video/souvenier store with

banks of TV MONITORS filled with rock and cartoon images.

john is not happy with the appearance of the LOST kids

in his store, who seem only interested in causing trouble

and cruising the attractive YOUNG BLACK CASHIER. john is

just about to deal with them, when the BUZZER SOUNDS

again, and christine enters with the child.

christine

This boy seems to be lost.

aiden and the Lost kids watch christine and the child. john

is delighted to see christine in his store.

christine

I thought maybe his parents

might be in here?

john is just about to help christine when a frantic YOUNG

MOTHER comes dashing into the store.

MOTHER

Terry... Oh, thank God... I was

so worried...

She grabs the child, effusively thanking john and christine.

john gallantly hands a lollipop to Terry as the mother

thanks them some more and leaves. john hands christine a

lollipop next.

christine

No, thanks.

She smiles as the Lost kids shuffle past heading for the

door. john speaks to aiden.

john

I told you not to come in here anymore.

aiden smiles his smile and leaves with his guys. john

sees christine watching him.

john

Wild kids.

Outside aiden and the guys get on their bitchin' bikes

and peel out.

christine

Oh, they're just young. We were

that age, too, once. Only they

dress better.

john

You've got a generous nature. I

like that in a person. My name is john.

christine

christine.

john

So what can I help you find tonight,

christine? We've got it all. Best

selection in Santa Carla.

christine

I'm not looking for a tape. What I

need is --

john

-- a job.

christine

Do I look that needy?

BOARDWALK - NIGHT

ashley walks briskly past the rides through the crowds.

kyla has trouble keeping up as they turn down an alley.

kyla

Where are we going?

Ashley

Nowhere.

kyla

Then what's the rush? You're

chasing that girl, why don't you

just admit it? I'm at the mercy

of your sex glands!

Ashley

Don't you have something better

to do than follow me around all

night?

Then, kyla realizes that he's standing directly in front

of a GREAT SECOND-HAND COMIC BOOK STORE.

kyla

As a matter of fact, I do.

With that, kyla walks away from ashley. And ashley

continues her search alone.

COMIC BOOK STORE

Weirdness hangs in the air. kyla enters. It seems empty.

kyla begins to examine the treasure trove of comics when

she suddenly becomes aware of TWO TEENAGERS, glen and

clay -- tough little dudes in fatigues with cold eyes --

victims of too many Chuck Norris movies. They are busy

stacking old comics on the racks from cardboard boxes.

They are the gem BROTHERS.

kyla

You can't put the Superman D.C.

#3400 series with the #500's...

it's a different artist.

The boys just look death at her, but clay notices

something.

clay

(to glen)

sHe's right.

They begin to correct their mistake, as kyla speaks again.

kyla

And these Archies should be over

here with the Richie Rich's.

glen

Where the hell are you from,

Kryton???

kyla

Phoenix actually and these

Bullwinkle and...

clay

Just passing through Santa Carla?

kyla

No, I'm a resident as of today

and you'll probably be seeing a

lot of me... I've been collecting

comic books all my life...

perhaps you'd like to see my

collection?

clay looks to glen as glen pulls a comic from the shelf.

glen

If you're gonna live around here,

then here's one you don't wanna

be without.

He hands kyla a comic entitled Vampires Everywhere.

kyla

I don't like horror comics.

clay

This one could save your life.


	2. Chapter 2

THE BOARDWALK

ashley is on spencer and Laddie's tail. sHe keeps pace

with her, walking a safe distance behind. She becomes

aware of her. She looks over her shoulder -- then

suddenly stops.

spencer

Are you following me?

ashley

Well, I...

spencer

Did you want to talk to me?

ashley

Well... yeah. Sure.

spencer

Okay. Talk.

Ashley

I just wanted to... I, uh...

kyla rushes up carrying her comic.

kyla

Mom's here.

Laddie notices the vampire comic.

kyla

Let's go.

spencer

(very sweetly)

Nice talking to you.

She smiles and walks away.

BOARDWALK ENTRANCE - MINUTES LATER

ashley argues with christine as kyla climbs into the Rover.

ashley

It's early. Why do we have to

go home?

christine

Bring your own wheels tomorrow

night and you can stay as long

as you want... well 'til eleven

thirty maybe.

Ashley

I'll hitch.

christine

Oh, no, you won't.

kyla

Mom, you hitched all the way to

Berkeley once, remember?

Ashley

Mom, just give me five more minutes.

Just five minutes, okay?

Lucy nods as Michael dashes off into the crowd.

kyla

she met a girl.

christine

I guess no one cares what I got

a job.

kyla

Can we get a T.V.?

. ANOTHER PART OF THE BOARDWALK

ashley rounds the turn and stops short.

spencer and Laddie are surrounded by the Lost kids. ashley

feels upstaged. The Lost kids look his way -- but there

is nothing threatening in their expressions.

They all have motorcycles. They climb on and GUN their

engines. spencer climbs on behind aiden, putting her arms

around him.

They ROAR away. ashley is left standing alone. spencer

smiles as she disappears into the night.

. BEACH IN FRONT OF BOARDWALK - EARLY MORNING

GAS STATION/SURF RENTAL/TRAMPOULINE RIDE -

EARLY MORNING

ashley parks her bike, as she and kyla rent surf boards

and wet suits.

BEACH

ashley carries her board under her arm as kyla drags her

behind.

kyla

Do I have to do this?

ashley

Come on, ky, you know before

there were malls there was 'like

the ocean.'

ashley leans to "master" the art of Surfing.

she's very athletic and it doesn't take her too long to

get the hang of it.

kyla is disaster, however, and settles for watching

ashley along with the huge Santa Carla Seals who seem-

ingly applaud ashley. Suddenly she is wiped out, however,

by max and the Surf Nazis who surf right past him.

max

My beach, my wave, dude.

ashley wipes out as the Seals applaud.

THE VIDEO STORE - DUSK

32's first day on the job. MARIA, the hot-looking black

cashier, shows Lucy the ropes.

MARIA

I'd be out on the street if it

wasn't for john. Nobody would'a

given me a job the way I looked

when I walked in here.

Christine

I haven't seen him all day.

MARIA

He only comes in nights.

He's busy opening another

store in Los Gatos. Much

bigger than this one.

Christine sees ashley and kyla drive up on ashley's Honda.

She goes out to meet them.

VIDEO STORE

kyla leaps off the motorbike. ashley GUNS the engine.

Ashley

See you later.

Christine

I get off in another twenty

minutes. I thought maybe we'd

all get a bite together.

Ashley

I'll pass.

With that, ashley peels off.

. THE BOARDWALK - NIGHT

ashley is purchasing a BLACK JACKET from the PUNK STORE

on the boardwalk. sHe likes her reflection. It's the

kind of jacket the Lost kids would wear.

with her as she gets into her new attitude. she stops near

an EAR PIERCING CONCESSION and actually considers it.

spencer

It's a rip-off.

ashley is floored to see spencer standing behind her.

ashley

Hi...

spencer

If you want your ear pierced,

I'll do it.

sHe follows her as they move along the busy Boardwalk.

ashley

What's your name?

Spencer

spencer

ashley

spencer great. I like spencer.

STAR

Me, too.

ashley

I'm ashley.

spencer

ashley's great. I like ashley.

ashley smiles awkwardly at spencer's playfulness. For a

moment they walk in silence.

spencer

I guess you're new around here.

ashley

Sort of. We used to come here

summers when I was kid. Now

we're here on a permanent basis.

She seems pleased by that news. ashley gives her a look.

sHe can't believe her good fortune.

Ashley

Are you hungry? Wanna get something to eat?

spencer

Okay.

BOARDWALK PARKING AREA - NIGHT

As ashley and spencer approach ashley's Honda, the Lost

kids arrive on their motorcycles. Laddie sits behind

Paul. aiden is astride a THROBBING TRIUMPH. ashley

looks uneasy; out-classed and out-numbered.

aiden

(to spencer)

Where you going?

spencer

For a ride.

aiden

(glancing at ashley)

With her?

Spencer

Yeah.

aiden GUNS his engine, then lets it REV BACK DOWN.

aiden

(to ashley)

I'm aiden.

(indicates the others)

Paul... luke... liam.

Laddie speaks up, having been passed over.

LADDIE

Hi... I'm Laddie.

spencer

This is ashley.

Silence. Nobody moves, but glances are exchanged all

around.

ashley

(to spencer)

We still going?

aiden

Honda 250, huh?

ashley

That's right.

aiden

C'mon, Star. Climb on.

ashley

spencer?...

She gives ashley an apologetic look, then climbs onto

the motorcycle behind aiden .

aiden

Know where Hudson's Bluff is?

Overlooking the point?

aiden again GUNS his ENGINE and ashley gets his meaning.

ashley

I can't beat a Triumph.

aiden

You don't have to beat me,

ashley.

(pause)

Just try to keep up.

BOARDWALK STEPS

The motorcycles BOUNCE down the steps and hit the beach.

THE BEACH

Now they pick up speed as they spin out from the board-

walk, spraying sand into the air and REVVING their

ENGINES.

People on the beach turn to look as the motorcycles ROAR

by, heading for a more deserted section of sand.

Of ALL FIVE MOTORBIKES weaving between the ROARING

BONFIRES.

Their faces are alive with the excitement and the thrill

of the ride.

ashley

Cautious. Worried. Doing her best to keep up.

The motorcycles speed through the surf.

They head for the pier at full speed. The thick wooden

pilings present a hazardous obstacle course. ashley

SKIDS and slows down.

The Lost kids do just the opposite. They increase their

speed as they approach the pilings.

BENEATH THE PIER

Aiden and the others thread their way between the pilings

at breakneck speed -- executing turns and avoiding col-lisions in a way that doesn't seem possible.

ashley

travels through the pilings, trying to keep up.

DUNE-FILLED BEACH

An area of gently rolling sand dunes. A bonfire burns

beside one of these dunes. one-by-one the Lost kids

sail off the edge of the dune -- fly through the flames

of the bonfire -- and land upright on the beach below.

Ashley

is the last one to try this. sHe's determined not to

chicken out. sHe speeds up the dune -- flies through the

flames -- and hits the beach. sHe almost falls -- but

immediately rights herself.

spencer looks back from her position behind aiden and gives

her a smile. The Lost kids also favor her with approving

looks.

RAILROAD TRESTLE

ashley and the Lost kids -- silhouetted against the

night sky -- speed across the trestle.

ashley AND aiden

now travel side-by-side. Spencer's hair blows in the wind.

She reaches out her hand toward ashley. ashley reaches

out her. Their hands touch for a moment -- then aiden

turns to ashley.

aiden

(shouting above the

noise of the WIND

and the MOTORS

Now we race!!

aiden smiles -- and speeds ahead. ashley takes off

after him.

HUDSON'S BLUFF - NIGHT

aiden's Triumph streaks across the flat surface of the

bluff. ashley is not far behind.

Ashley 'S POV

The bluff terminates in a shear five hundred-foot drop

into the CRASHING SURF below. And it's coming up fast.

Aiden

ROARS toward the abyss, seemingly heedless of the peril

that lies before him.

ashley

begins to show fear. It's as is she's going to shoot off

the edge of the world. sHe brakes and spins out, nearly

losing control of her bike, sliding toward the edge.

aiden

BRAKES! The tires lock and the TRIUMPH SKIDS to a stop.

CLOSE ON TRIUMPH'S FRONT TIRE

Hanging slightly over the edge of the bluff. The PACIFIC

OCEAN CRASHES POWERFULLY against the moon-lit rocks below.

ashley

slides next to him, slightly over the edge.

FULL SHOT - THE BLUFF

The other boys now arrive on their motorbikes. aiden

calmly climbs off his bike. ashley explodes and punches

him. The other boys fall silent.

spencer looks to Laddie. ashley prepares for aiden's

retaliation, but aiden surprises everyone by smiling his

irresistible smile at ashley.

aiden

How far you willing to go, ashley?

BLUFF

A beautiful magic spot. Aiden, Ashley, spencer and the

others climb down old condemned wooden stairs, passing

huge signs on old rusted pilings reading: "CONDEMNED,"

"UNSAFE," "UNLAWFUL TO GO PAST THIS POINT." The group

presses on toward a LARGE OPENING IN THE ROCKS.

CAVE

The group enters and ashley can't believe her eyes.

A VICTORIAN HOTEL LOBBY

has seemingly dropped through a crack in the earth. It

is tilted and broken, but nearly intact: Front desk,

lobby mural; wrought-iron elevator, and more.

Shafts of moonlight shoot down from cracks in the ceiling.

Aiden

This was the hottest resort in Santa

Carla back about eighty years ago.

Too bad they built it right on top

of the San Adreas fault.

(beat)

In 1906, when the big one hit San

Francisco, the ground opened up and

this place took a header into the

crack.

PAUL

Man, you wouldn't believe the cool

stuff we've found in here.

ashley glances at spencer.

spencer

C'mon, ashley. I want to go.

aiden

No. Stick around.

ashley

We were gonna grab some food.

aiden

Good idea.

(turns)

liam. We're hungry.

Liam nods and leaves.

aiden

See? All you gotta do is ask.

(lights up a

joint)

How about an appetizer?

aiden takes the first hit, then passes it to ashley.

spencer seems troubled.

GRANDPA'S HOUSE - ESTABLISHING - NIGHT

kyla'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

kyla is lying in bed reading Vampires Everywhere. Christine

enters.

Christine

Ten o'clock. Lights out.

Christine opens the closet and throws a few items inside, then

walks away.

kyla

Mom.

She closes the closet door.

Christine

I can't sleep with the closet

door open, either. Not even a

crack.

(pause)

Your father doesn't mind, though.

It could be wide open for all he

cared. I think one of the reasons

I divorced him was because he

never believed... in the horror...

of the closet monster!

GRANDPA (O.S.)

Closet monster!?

Taken by surprise, Christine and kyla yelp like a pair of

scared puppies.

Christine

Dad! Don't sneak up on people

like that!

GRANDPA

It's called the Indian walk.

Walkin' without makin' a sound.

Grandpa is holding something behind his back.

GRANDPA

Brought you a little somethin' to

dress up your room with, kyla

Grandpa reveals what's behind his back: A grotesque

stuffed woodchuck. Raised up on its hind legs. Teeth

exposed. Very ugly, indeed.

Christine and kyla hide their revulsion as Grandpa proudly

places the monstrosity on the dresser.

kyla

Thanks, Grandpa...

GRANDPA

Lots more where he came from.

Christine

Lights out, kyla.

kyla

Soon as I finish this comic. Okay?

Christine nods and exits the room. Grandpa follows her out.

kyla is left alone to finish the comic. But she can't

concentrate. The woodchuck seems to be staring at her.

Finally, kyla leaps out of bed, grabs the woodchuck and

puts him in the closet. SLAMMING the door tightly.

lobby

MUSIC IS PLAYING from a ghetto blaster. Very loud. Very

hypnotic. luke makes graceful moves with a skateboard

beneath his feet. Everyone is very mellow; very dreamy.

Ashley

(to all)

Where are you guys from?

PAUL

We're from right here.

Ashley

I mean, where do you live?

luke

Right here.

ashley

You live here? Your folks let

you?

PAUL

Is she talking parents?

luke

(laughing)

What are they?

The others laugh, too. ashley looks confused.

aiden

We do what we want, ashley. We

have complete freedom.

(beat)

Nobody knows about this place...

and nobody knows about us.

ashley is intrigued -- and aiden sees it. He steps

closer to her.

aiden

Freedom, ashley. No parents.

No rules.

(smiles)

Hell, we're as free as birds.

liam suddenly arrives bearing cartons of take-out food.

liam

Chow time!

Aiden takes the cartons from his hand.

aiden

Chinese! Good choice.

He pops the lid on one of the cartons and approaches

ashley with it.

DAVID

Guests first.

ashley hesitates.

aiden

It's only rice. Don't you like

rice? 300 million Chinese people

can't be wrong.

ashley takes the carton warily and aiden immediately

turns his back on her, passing out food to the others.

ashley takes a mouthful of rice using the plastic spoon

provided. The others begin to eat as well.

aiden

So how do you like those maggots,

ashley?

ashley

What?...

aiden

You're eating maggots. How do

they taste?

ashley looks at her food.

A thousand wiggling maggots, squirming and sliding over

each other.

spits out her mouthful in horror and revulsion and throws

the carton to the ground.

But as the carton spills out, she see that it is just rice

after all.

The boys LAUGH UPROARIOUSLY. ashley looks mortified.

spencer gets to her feet.

spencer

Leave her alone.

aiden

Sorry, Mashley. No hard feelings,

huh?

(offers a new

carton of food)

Here. Try these noodles.

ashley looks at the noodles and her expression turns to

one of disgust.

ashley

Worms!

A hundred squirming bloodsuckers!

aiden

Worms?...

aiden tilts back his head and pours the contents of the

carton into his mouth. The slimy bundle of worms slides

slowly across his lips.

ashley looks on with a sick expression. sHe grabs

aiden's arm.

ashley

Don't! Stop!

aiden

Why?

(beat)

They're only noodles.

aiden shows ashley the carton again. And sure enough,

they are only noodles. ashley is baffled. The boys

have a good, long laugh at her expense.

spencer

That's enough!

The laughter dies down as a NEW SONG comes on the radio.

It's apparently a favorite of the Lost kids because the

MUSIC is immediately TURNED UP LOUD and all thoughts of

ashley seem to be forgotten.

Everyone begins to move to the music. Spencer encourages

ashley to dance with her. sHe's feeling the effects of

the joint she smoked and her balance is a little off. her

head is spinning.

During all this, aiden has located a bottle of wine. He

pours some into a paper cup and offers it to ashley.

Ashley is about to drink when spencer holds her arm.

Spencer

(softly)

Don't Ashley . You don't have

to. It's blood!

ashley examines the contents of the cup and smiles know-

ingly. sHe's not falling for any more tricks.

ashley

Good joke, blood.

ashley brings the cup to her lips and drinks. The Lost

kids watch her carefully. Wine drips from the corner of

her mouth. But it looks more like blood than anything

else.

ashley lowers the cup. The room is spinning around her.

Suddenly:

whirling up into the air so that our VIEW of the lobby is

now from HIGH ABOVE.


	3. Chapter 3

One of them

ashley'S BEDROOM - NEXT DAY

ashley cringes in her sleep, as kyla invades her bedroom

from their common bathroom.

kyla

ashley, come on. It's one

o'clock already.

kyla yanks open the blinds.

Ashley

Go away.

kyla

You're supposed to watch me and

entertain me, and make me

appreciate the brief but happy

years of childhood.

ashley

Entertain yourself.

ashley pulls the covers over her head.

INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY

Kyla accompanied by Nanook sneak a peek into Grandpa's

taxidermy room. Grandpa is hard at work. kyla doesn't

dare go inside.

BACK OF HOUSE - DAY

kyla and Nanook check over Grandpa's OLD PICKUP parked

in the back yard filled with fencing materials; posts,

rails and boards.

kyla

Nanook... this is my life: I come

from a broken home. My mother

works all day. My sister sleeps

all day. And my Grandpa, who is

possibly and alien, stuffs

chipmonks.

Then he notices the marijuana garden next to it.

Running into the kitchen, she comes back with a book

of matches.

Breaking off a leaf, she rolls it and is just about to

light it when Grandpa's voice makes him choke.

GRANDPA (O.S.)

Whatcha doin'?

kyla palms the evidence.

kyla

Grandpa, stop doin' the Indian

Walk!

GRANDPA

Gotta keep in practice. It's a

dyin' art.

kyla

Good!

GRANDPA

Whatcha doin' over here?

kyla

Oh... I was just... having a look

at your truck. What's all that

wood in there for?

GRANDPA

Been fixin' to build me fence

one of these days. Bought all the

materials, then put it off...

for about ten years.

(sighs)

Well, one more day won't hurt.

Wanna go into town with me?

kyla

Great. I wanna get some new comics.

GARAGE - DAY

A classic 1957 CHEVY in creampuff condition. Grandpa

takes down an old coffee can from the tool bench and

fishes out the car keys from inside.

GRANDPA

Get in.

kyla slides into the car. Grandpa climbs in behind the

wheel.

'57 CHEVY

Grandpa puts the key into the ignition and TURNS OVER the

ENGINE. It FIRED UP like a dream.

GRANDPA

Got to let her warm up a bit.

Hear that, ky? Just like a

baby pussycat.

(beat)

OKay?! Let's go to town!

So saying, he TURNS OFF the IGNTION. kyla looks baffled.

Grandpa climbs from the car and puts the keys back into

the coffee can. Then he turns to kyla who is still seated

inside the car.

GRANDPA

Are we havin' fun or what?

kyla

I thought we were goin' into town.

GRANDPA

I hate goin' into town. That's

about as close to town as I like

to get.

kitchen

kyla is there, looking through the refrigerator. ashley

enters from the service porch and plops down in a chair.

kyla

What did you do last night? You

look wasted.

ashley

I can't remember much after the

Chinese food that looked like

maggots.

That takes care of kyla's appetite.

kyla

You don't suppose Grandpa's an

alien, do you?

ashley

What would that make Mom?

kyla

You're right... not even to

mention you and me.

Nanook comes up to ashley and begins to lick the bottoms

of her bare feet.

ashley

Beat it, Nanook.

Nanook continues to lick and lick.

ashley

ky. Make him stop.

kyla pulls Nanook away. Then she takes a closer look at

Michael's feet.

kyla

Did you spill something?

ashley

No. Why?

kyla

The bottoms of your feet are

covered with salt.

ashley gets up from the table and starts to leave

the room.

ashley

I told you it was pretty weird

Chinese food.

kyla

Wanna go to the comic book store?

Ashley

No.

COMIC BOOK STORE - DAY (LATER)

kyla parks her bike outside and enters. sHe begins looking

around, when he sees the gem Brothers at work as usual.

They exchange glares and kyla goes to a section he likes.

clay

How do you like Santa Carla?

kyla

It's a pretty cool place if you're

a Martian.

glen

Or a vampire.

kyla

Are you guys sniffing old

newsprint or something?

glen

You think you're cool, don't you?

You think you know what's really

happening, don't you? Well, you

don't know shit, girly.

clay

Yeah, you think we just work in a

comic book store for our dad, huh?

kyla

This isn't a comic book store,

right. It's a bakery.

glen

This is just our cover. We're

dedicated to a higher purpose.

kyla

Now I get it... you're like those

people in the airport trying to

get you to give them money.

You're part of a cult.

clay

We're fighters for Truth, Justice,

and the American Way.

kyla

You better get some fresh air.

glen

Hey, , take this... It's on the

house.

He hands her a comic called Destroy All Vampires.

kyla

I don't like horror comics.

clay

Think of this more as a survival

manual... there's our number on

the back, and pray that you never

need to call us.

kyla

I'm gonna pray that I never need

to call you.

VIDEO STORE - EVENING

Christine emerged from the store just as john drives up in his

sports car. His dog, THORN, an Irish Setter, is in the

seat next to him.

john leaps from the car.

john

Say hello to Thorn.

Christine

(pets him)

Hi, Thorn.

Christine begins to walk. john falls into step with her.

john

You know, Christine, this isn't working

out like I planned.

Christine looks alarmed.

john

(continuing)

I never get to see you.

(pause)

Which is, of course, why I hired

you in the first place.

(beat)

How about dinner one night this

week?

Christine 's expression tells us that she finds john charming,

in an incorrigible sort of way.

Christine

You're cute, john.

john

I know. It's so 'Eighties.'

(opens her car

door for her)

It's the Cute Decade.

THE CAVE/LOBBY

NIGHT

As spencer pierces Ashley's ear

Ashley

Ouch.

spencer

Don't be a baby. That didn't hurt

and you know it.

A drop of blood appears on her finger. She reacts,

restraining herself from tasting it. Quickly she wipes

it off and inserts an earring in her ear. eHe looks more

like the Lost kids every minute. The ocean CRASHES

against the rocks below them. The moon and stars are

out.

ashley

I wouldn't have given my Mom

such a hard time about moving

here if I'd known I was going to

meet you.

spencer

I used to fight with my family

all the time... just got fed up

and ran away.

ashLey

Now you and aiden...

spencer

No. They've made me one of them,

but I miss my family.

ashley

Let's go see them.

spencer

No... no, everything's different

now...

She gets up and walks toward the water. ashley stops

her and, pulling her toward her, kisses her, leaning

against the white rocks.

spencer

... ashley...

Before she can say anything else she kisses her again.

The kiss becomes more passionate -- more intense.

SUDDENLY LONG DARK SHADOWS LOOM ACROSS THEM. They turn

to see aiden, luke, Paul, liam and Laddie watching.

aiden

Not interrupting anything, I hope.

ashley gets to her feet. sHe glares at aiden.

spencer

(indicating ashley's

ears)

Look.

aiden

You're almost one of us now, ashley.

ashley

I'm my own woman.

aiden

(smiles)

Get your bike. We're going

someplace.

ashley looks at Spencer.

aiden

Don't worry... she'll be here when

you get back.

ashley hesitates, but is also drawn intensely to be a

part of them. sHe leaves with the others as they climb

over the rocks toward their bikes. Laddie has remained

behind.

LADDIE

I had the dream again about them.

spencer

Who, Laddie?

LADDIE

I know it was them, spencer. I'm sure

of it. He was working in the yard --

hammering something. The yard was

big with lots of grass. There was

no boardwalk and no ocean. She

was bringing him something cold to

drink... and had red hair.

(beat)

I was there, too. And a dog -- but

I don't know its name. I was

running and the dog was chasing me.

Then I turned around and chased

the dog. They were watching me.

Drinking their cold drinks and

laughing. And I was laughing, too.

spencer

Laddie... you can still remember.

You can still remember home.

LADDIE

It was a dream, Star.

spencer

No, Laddie. It was a memory.

The SOUNDS OF THE BIKES FIRING UP.

spencer

You didn't tell David?

LADDIE

No. Just you.

spencer

Promise me you'll keep it that

way. You're not like the others,

Laddie. You're like me.

(pause)

I can still remember, too.

She holds him as ashley and the Lost kidss roar across

the beach into the darkness.

LADDIE

You like ashley.

spencer

I like ashley.

LADDIE

(sweet, fearful)

You better not like him too much.

As young as he is, spencer knows he's right.

RAILROAD TRESTLE - NIGHT

The boys and ash arrive on their motorbikes.

Aiden

Perfect time.

They climb from their motorbikes as aiden walks onto the

trestle.

ashley

What's going' on?

aiden

(smiling)

What's goin' on, Marko?

liam

I dunno. What's goin' on, Paul?

PAUL

Who wants to know?

aiden

ashley wants to know.

The Lost kids laugh. ashley looks irritated. sHe watches

as Paul, liam and luke climb below the trestle, hold

on with their hands and allow their bodies to dangle over

the fog-shrouded gorge.

aiden

Now you, ashley.

ashley hesitates.

aiden

Do it, ashley. Now!

ashley summons her courage and climbs down. aiden

follows her.

ANGLE BENEATH THE TRESTLE

All four boys and ashley hanging on. The fog billowing up beneath

them. ashley starts to look down. Then, a RUMBLING is

heard in the distance. ashley notices the look of

excitement in the eyes of the boys.

A PASSENGER TRAIN is approaching. It's WHISTLE BLOWS.

The trestle begins to shake. A look of terror comes into

ashley's expression.

aiden

Hang on!!

The train THUNDERS across the trestle overhead, only a

foot or two above them.

The ROAR and the NOISE are tremendous. The heat. The

smoke. The dust.

The boys grimace and hold on for dear life. Then,

ashley reacts in horror as:

PAUL

releases his grip and falls, disappearing into the fog

below.

Then: liam falls. Followed by luke. Only aiden and

ashley remain. aiden shouts over the DIN of the passing

train.

aiden

Let go, ashley! Let go!

ashley can't believe what she's hearing. sHe's scared out

of her wits.

aiden

Do it!

aiden lets go with one hand, clings on with the other.

aiden

Do it, ashley!!!

aiden lets go. He drops from sight; vanishing into the

fog below.

ashley

Sweat streaming down her face. The final car of the

train passes overhead and the noise begins to fade.

Then ashley hears: laughter from the fog below.

LOST kids

Drop, ashley. Let go! It's

safe! Come on! Don't be such a

baby!

They WHISTLE and CAT CALL and do everything they can to

goad him on. All the while invisible in the darkness

below.

ashley lets go. sHe drops into the fog.

Her eyes widen with fright -- but -- for a moment she is

buoyant -- suspended in mid-air -- floating!

And then...s he drops. With a WHOOSH. Like dead weight.

The wind RUSHING around her ears. sHe loses consciousness.

aiden

catches her in his arms.

aiden

Almost.


End file.
